Suki Kirai
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: <html><head></head>Me gustas o No me gustas. Es una gran confusión que muchos hemos sentido que nos podría hacer perder la cabeza. ONE-SHOT! Pareja Azules</html>


Miyako caminaba por los pasillos de su casa y vio como sus fans se acercaban a ella, ella solo suspiraba y se iba alejando de ellos. Vio como un chico rubio se le acerca y la agarra de la espalda y le planta un beso en los labios. Ella solo se sonroja y oye como este le susurra en la oreja –**Miyako, te amo**- dijo aquel rubio. Ella solo lo abrazo y también le dijo –**Tú me gustas**- dijo aquella rubia.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo –**no me gustas**- fue lo único que cambio de esa historia y el chico solo la vio con cara de intriga y ella solo hizo un puchero –**bueno no lo sé**- el chico solo la abrazo y le dijo -piénsalo- ella se puso a pensar y luego dijo –**No, no me gustas**- dijo la rubia y se alejó de él y solo se escucha un grito por toda la escuela que decía **-¡Me gustas! ¡No hay de otra! ¡Me gustas y mucho Miyako!**- el grito era parte del RRBZ menor.

Miyako estaba en clase de química mientras pensaba _"rayos, __**las confesiones de Boomer**__ están atormentándome, es que es __**muy lindo**__ pero a la vez es uno de mis enemigos y es muy grosero y pervertido, pero lo pervertido no le quita lo lindo… ¿no habrá __**punto medio**__ entre gustar y no gustar?" _de repente escucho como el profesor gritaba -¡BOOMER HIM, FUERA DE MI CLASE!- ella solo volteaba a ver y vio como había un avión de papel en sus piernas solo lo abrió y vio lo que decía en el papel. "Bueno nuestro futuro ya está escrito **¡casarnos**! _(Pero si solo tenemos 14)_ Si, ya está decidido _(pero ni si quiera me lo consulto) _viviremos en un lugar cerca del parque y **mínimo 3 hijos**" ella solo suspiro y siguió la clase.

Luego fueron al a chancha y ahí el Calvo (el director) dio un discurso y Boomer miro a Miyako y **sonrió** y ella lo vio y lanzo una mirada asesina y cuando Boomer se volteó y vio a su hermano "comiéndose" a una de las mejores amigas (Momoko) de su amor y fue Miyako le **devolvió la sonrisa**.

Se acabó la escuela, fui caminando ya pase por una calle y vi que decía Boom y volteo y veo mi retrato a lado de un extraño arcoíris y oyo una risa que decía – ¿recuerdas cuando querías ver aquel cuarzo?- el sonrió –te vi mirándolo cuando íbamos al museo, trate de dibujártelo- Miyako solo se sonrojo y dijo –los tipos como tú no me gustan. Es que de repente veo tu lado dulce y ahora estoy molesta y confundida- dijo y Boomer solo levanto los hombros y se fue – Pero puede que suave y lentamente cambie y sea un hombre sabio Sin duda Alguna Realmente Me Gustas! Ah por cierto, vas en sentido contrario a tu casa- logrando el sonrojó de aquella chica.

Desde ese día tener a aquel rubio tan cerca sentía que un fuego se prendía en ella. Sonrojos y suspiros salían de ella. No ponía atención a clases y se la pensaba pensando en él. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada? No sabía cuál era la respuesta ¿Acaso la joven Miyako Gotokuji estaba enamorada del pervertido, molesto, asqueroso e irrespetuoso pero lindo, cariñoso, a veces amable y guapo Boomer Him?

Estaban en deportes y un balón sin querer la golpea desmayándola y dejándola casi inconsciente. Boomer solo la tomo y la cargo hasta la enfermería. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio en la enfermería –Ah ya despertaste- dijo Boomer, Miyako rompió a llorar –Siento que voy a morir (abraza a Boomer) aunque eres pervertido me di cuenta de tu lado dulce y ahora estoy muriendo, muriendo de amor- dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos –Quiero amarte- dijo el rubio. Oyeron que se escuchaban unos ronquidos –El Calvo se volvió a dormir, que aburrido- dijo Boomer. El solo tomo la cara de Miyako y la atrajo hacia él. El disgusto tiene dos lados. Ahora nos gustamos el uno al otro! –Te amo, Bubbles- dijo el joven Him –Tu a mí no me gustas- dijo la rubia dejando en shock al chico –me encantas pero no quiero terminar con el jueguito de "Gustar y no gustar"- dijo la chica.

Gustar y no gustar

Nunca terminara.

Hola!

Aquí Sweat Blueberry otra vez. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Está inspirado en una canción de Vocaloid "Suki Kirai". La escuche y pensé que quedaría con los verdes y termino siendo de los azules. Bueno es mi primer historia de esta pareja asi que espero que sea de su agrado. Además estoy en semana de exámenes y me quería dar una escapadita.

No sean duros conmigo, soy nueva en esta pareja.

Me despido

Sweat Blueberry


End file.
